Home Run
by HellowYell
Summary: Set after/during the end of "The Boston Strangler Redux" Maura thanks Jane for saving her life, by giving her a Home run. RIZZISLES SEX
1. Chapter 1

Title: Home Run  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli & Isles, nor its respective characters. Also, I do not make a profit from writing this  
Summary: Maura gives Jane a home run in thanks of saving her life  
Warnings: Rizzisles sex! From the POV of Jane

* * *

"Home run."

I let out a small laugh. "That was just a base hit."

Maura smiles at me before her face fell. "Thank you Jane." She grabbed my neck and hugged me.

"No problem."I wrap my arm around her waist and place my face in her hair.

"Jane?" She asks pulling herself away slightly. "Why did you hit him twice?"

"Huh?" I ask confused.

"He was down when you hit him the first time. Why did you hit him a second time?"

I take a deep breath. _Now or never._ "He had a gun to your head." I pause. "I thought I was going to lose you."

Maura smiled softly a me. "Oh Jane." She breathed out.

Before either of us could say a word, Frost walks in. "Whoa!" He said seeing the body on the floor. "You got him."

"Yeah." I nod taking a step back from Maura. "He'll need to be cuffed, and taken to the hospital." I explain, relaxing the bat on my shoulder.

"I'll do it." Frost said walking over and cuffing the old man, forcing him to his feet and walking away.

I clear my throat nervously once he left, and place the bat against the wall.

"Jane." Maura said urgently as she hurried over to me. "When you said lose me, did you mean, your colleague? Your best friend? ... Or the possibility of something more?"

"All three." I answer in a low voice. "Okay, not so much the first one." I tease.

"You're mean." She said and pushed my shoulder playfully before reaching up and kissing me softly.

_Whoa! She's kissing me! _I'm so shocked, I stay still, not moving. _Idiot! Kiss her back!_ Closing my eyes, I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her back.

Unfortunaly, the kiss doesn't last very long because Maura pulls away, looking at me, with those big brown eyes that make me melt. She says something, but I don't hear it. _Focus!_

"Mmm, what?" I ask groggily.

"I said, will you make love to me Ms. Rizzoli?"

"First of, I'm not Ms. Rizzoli, sounds to much like my mother. Ew." I explain. "Second off ... hell fucking yes!" I groan out.

"Language." Maura says and smacks my shoulder again. "Fine then. _Jane_ will you make love to me?"

"I thought I just answered this?" I tease her.

"I mean it Jane. I want you to make love to me, here and now." She pulls away to go and lock her office door.

"Here? Now?"

"Yes." She replies and closes the blinds.

I blink. "Okay, who are you, and what have you done with my Dr. Isles?"

"I mean it Jane." She turns around. "Endorphins have already cause me to be wet, it would be useless to wait any longer."

_Gawd, Maura logic is so hot, but I'm not even sure what she said. _"Uh, thanks?" _I think she complimented me. _"Are you sure?" I ask as I walk over to her.

"Jane, yes, I am. I've never been more sexually attracted to anyone in my life." She explains.

I grin, _now it's me who's wet. _"If you're sure." I wrap my arms around her and kiss her softly. She backs herself up to her desk and sits on it. Reaching up underneath her, I make her sit on the table.

I notice that she's wearing a skirt, _that'll make this easier._ I pull away from her lips and move to my knees. She spreads her legs apart for me. I see almost all of her, as she's wearing nothing but a skimpy thong.

"Jane." It sounds like she whining. "I need release."

Nodding up at her, I grip the thin material and start to lower it, she lifts her hips to help me toss them on her table. Directing my attention back to between her legs, she leans back on the table. Reaching forward, I take a tentative lick, feeling her shiver.

Now, I've seen movies about this, I've even listen to my brother tell me of the girls he dated, but I've never done this, hell, I've never even have this done to me. Keeping my eyes upward, I more eagerly lick at her sex.

Maura's moaning now, so, I'm doing something right. _I hope._ Wiggling the tip of my tongue around her neather lips, the tip of my tongue touches what I assume is her clit. "Right there." She moans. _Yep, that was her clit alright._

Moving closer, I get bolder as I press my tongue harder against her small bundle, causing her to grip my head. Reaching my left hand up, I spread her lips and lap at her clit, her sounds edging me on.

"More Jane, more." I hear her gasp out. Letting go of her lips, I push my index finger into her, making her jump. I look up, scared I hurt her, but her eyes are closed, and she's pushing down on my hand.

I wrap my mouth around her clit experimentally as I work my finger in and out. "That's it Jane." I groans as she started to almost hump my hand and face. _Man she's vocal. _I moan softly against her sex as I add another finger and pushing into her.

I must have bumped her sweet spot because she arched even farther as she screamed quietly. I pull my fingers out to find them even wetter. I look up to see this look of pure bliss on Maura's face.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Home Run  
Chapter Title: Getting Rid Of Nightmare's  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli & Isles, nor its respective characters. Also, I do not make a profit from writing this  
Summary: Jane has nightmares, Maura helps  
Warnings: Rizzisles sex! From the POV of Jane

* * *

"How are the nightmares?" Maura asks as she rubs my back.

"Gah." I say as I rub my face. "The same."

Holt doesn't seem to leave me alone, though he's locked up. This last nightmare got to me, and when I called Maura, she was here within minutes. She didn't even bother getting dressed, wearing her silk pajama set. Whereas I'm just wearing a tank and a baggy pair of pajama bottoms.

"Jane, your mind is creating this nightmares." Maura tells me.

I sit up a bit and look over at her. "Oh, thanks Maura." I say breathlessly. "Makes me feel a lot better."

"What I mean is, Jane, your mind needs to relax, it needs to release hemoglobin A."

I blink at her. "Homo-goblin what?"

She smiles softly at me. "You need sex." She smiles at me. "Come on." She takes my hand and leads me to my bedroom. "Besides, I never returned the favor last time." She winks at me as she closes the bedroom door and pulls me to my bed.

"Fuck Maura." I moan as she pushes me on the bed.

"Language." She scolds me, but she has this look of, I think is amusement, on her face as she straddles me.

Reaching up, I kiss her and wrap my arms around her waist, only for her to smirk into the kiss and pull away. "Not this time detective." She says and takes my hands in her's and pins them above my head. Now, normally I'd freak out, but I can trust Maura, she'd never hurt me. "This is about you." She tells me."

I nod softly, looking deep into her eyes, as I seem them twinkle softly as she reaches down and starts placing kisses along my neck, making me hiss in breath. I feel her center woman against my lower stomach as she sits on me, softly moving. "Maura." I breath out and arch against her.

"Yes Jane?" She asks pulling back and looking down at me.

"Please." I whimper._ Since when do I whimper?_

She smiles down at me. "Keep your hands here." She said squeezing them softly and pushing down on them for emphasis. "Okay?"

I nod softly, unable to trust my voice.

I feel her slowly let go and climb down me a bit. She softly runs her hands over my chest, over my shirt. "I'm taking this off." She tells me as she starts to lift my shirt up. Sitting up a bit, she's able to pull it over my head, and drop it to the floor.

I groan out and arch my back as she wraps her mouth around my right nipple. Reaching up, I grip the headboard. Her tongue swirls around my areola before pulling away, my nipple leaving her mouth with a wet 'plop'.

"Maura." I whisper as she moves her attention to my other breast. This time, she didn't answer me, but she looks up at me. After she's sure my left breast is good and wet, she kisses down my stomach and grips the waist band of my pajama bottoms.

"I saw this in a movie." She tells me as she lowers my pants and leaves them around my left ankle. "I didn't some research so I can make sure I do this right." She tells me. Before I can reply, she starts lapping at my sex.

"Holy-!" I gasp out and arch my back more, gripping my headboard harder. I feel her fingers spread my lips as she licks me deeply. _Holy fuck she's good. And it's her first time? Or maybe I'm overly aroused?_

She looks up at me, as if making sure I'm enjoying this. Her tongue works as deep as it's able to go into me, as her nose occasionally bumps my clit. "Shit, Maura!" I groan softly and arch my back even more, a wave a pleasure coming over me.

After a minute of two of panting, I am able to come down. Once I do, I look down to see this look of pure bliss on Maura's face.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Home Run  
Chapter Title: Dolphins  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli & Isles, nor its respective characters. Also, I do not make a profit from writing this  
Summary: Jane and Maura use a toy  
Warnings: Rizzisles sex! From the POV of Jane

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to LLBFFS and Rizzles_Forever who BEGGED me for another chapter. :P  
If you'd like, you add me on Twitter HellowYell  
Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Aww ... Jane."

"What?" I make a face.

"That was ... really sweet."

"Eww." I grimince. "Gimme the wine. Gimme the wine."

"Here." Maura gripped the bottle and passed it over to me. "Don't get too drunk."

I raise an eyebrow. "And why not?" I ask and fill my glass.

"Because." She answers, I give her a look to continue. "I want to release endorphines."

"What about the dolphins?"

Maura laughed at me, I think I might have done something cute. "Endorphines." She repeats. "A chemical that releases in the brain after an orgasm." She explains. "It wards off colds."

"Oh." I make a face. "You wanted to fuck, why didn't you say so?"

Maura shakes her head. "Language."

Smiling I take a large gulp of the wine. "Come on then." I reach over and grasp her hand.

"Oh, where are we going?" She asked excitedly as she follows me.

"The bedroom." I answer, not looking back.

Pulling her into the bedroom, I kiss her softly. She begins to wrap her arms around my neck. Pressing against each other, I slip my arms around her waist and hold her close. "Mhrm, Jane." She mutters against my lips.

"Yeah?" I ask as I make her walk backwards towards my bed. When we fall on it, we giggle softy and lay in each others arms. Jo barks at us and jumps down onto the floor. Melting partly to her side, I begin to kiss at her neck, rubbing her stomach softly.

"Mmm, Jane." Maura moans and arches to me. "We should-we should use that toy we bought."

I lift my head and look up at her. "You sure?" I ask her.

"Of course Jane." She smiles and kisses me. "I'd love for you to use it on me."

Sliding off her, I go over to the closet. A week or so ago, Maura and me bought a strap on but haven't used it yet. Grabbing the small paper bag, I go over to the bed to find that Maura has kicked off her shoes and her dress.

"Fuck Maura." I moan, watching her take off her bra and panties.

Smiling, Maura kneels on the bed and works her way over to me. "Language Jane." She said as she works my beIt free and undoes my jeans. As she's doing that, I take off my shirt, tossing it to the floor and unhook my bra.

"No one makes my body react like you do Jane." She tells me as she pushes my jeans over my hips. Kicking my boots and socks off, I step out of them. As I peel my panties off, Maura is holding the strap on.

"Come here." She said and gently pulled me closer, my legs against the bed as she hooks the strap on on me, she even made sure to make sure the little plug was inside me and against my clit.

Reaching down, I grab a small bottle lube. Before I can open it, Maura stops me by putting her hand on mine. "Don't." She tells me. "I'm wet enough. But if you need to-" She stops mid-sentence to wrap her mouth around the toy.

I gasp in surprise. For some reason, the sight is incredibly hot and making me even wetter. "Maura." I moan and play with her, gripping it with one hand, and using the other to move the hair from her face.

She's doing more the sucking, she bobbing her head, as if she's giving me an actual blow job, and never once does she break eye contact.

After I can't take anymore, I gently pull her off 'me' and reach down to kiss her. Without breaking the kiss we lay back down and she wraps her legs around my waist.

"Fuck me Jane." Maura groans loudly, arching up to me. Using my right hand make sure I don't fall on her, my left grasps the toy and leads it to her. As soon as the tips bumps Maura's entrance, she jerks her hips.

As I push inside, my fingers collect some of her mostiure, making me moan. "Fuck Maura." I say, and before I can do anything else, she pulls me against her lips. Kissing her heatedly, I begin to hump into her.

I feel on fire. She's clinging to me and arching against me, as if trying to become one. Every time I thrust inside her, the little plug inside me brushes my clit.

"Jane, Jane, Jane." Maura moans out my name each time, arching her back. Her eyes are dark and deep, I don't think I've ever seen her this turned one before.

Kissing her sweetly on her lips, I gently brush her ear. "I love you." I whisper to her.

And that seems to be key.

"Jane!" She cries out, my name seems to echo on the walls as she thrashes underneath me. I keep a hold on her, wanting to protect her from hurting herself.

"You okay?" I ask her after a few minutes.

Maura nodds, still panting. "I am." She smiles and kisses me softly. "I love you to."

Pulling out of her, I take the toy off me and tangle into Maura's arms. "So, did your dolphins get released?" I asked.

Maura laughs loudly and burries her face into my chest. She has this look of pure bliss.


End file.
